Madame Green Tomato (episode)
Madame Green Tomato is the tenth episode of FruityTales. This is loosely based on the French novel "Madame Bovary". Plot The show opens up with Rob alone with Harry driving a vehicle in the background. When Harry drives up, he says that it's his new "Soo-Vee Action Jeep", a thing that Harry has been wanting for a long time. He also says that he needs the "Soo-Vee Action Camper." Wondering how much stuff that Harry needs to be happy, Rob asks for a story based on Harry’s desires for new stuff. Hearing Rob’s request, the French Greens come by and tell the story of "Madam Green Tomato." In the story, Madame Green Tomato is a very sad lady because she is ungrateful for all the things she owns. Everyday, her butlers (Rob and Harry) come to her tree house to help her around the house. One day, after she cries over things that she doesn't own, Madame Green Tomato, Rob, and Harry look out her window and see a new store being built. Then, three crooked salesmen (The Leek), come by and say that they represent a new store being built down the street, called the Stuff-Mart. They then begin to manipulate Madame Green Tomato (through song) that she will be very happy if she buys a lot of items that she doesn't need. Madame Green Tomato agrees to go shopping, much to Rob's dismay. On the way to the stuff mart, Madame Green Tomato and the rest of the gang notices a poor little girl (Anne) celebrating her birthday with one piece of pie that her family could only afford. She then sings about being thankful for what she has. Madame Green Tomato begins to wonder what makes her happy despite being dirt poor, but forgets upon entering the Stuff-Mart. Once inside the giant store, she begins to buy a lot of useless products and has them shipped to her house. At the food court, Madame Gree Tomato notices a little boy (Timmy) excited about a train set that he's always wanted, but his dad says that he can't afford it and asks if he'd like a ball instead. The boy says yes to the ball, and sings the same song the poor girl sang earlier. Wondering why the children who don't have a lot are happy and she is grumpy while she has a lot, Madame Green Tomato realizes that they have happy hearts and that buying a lot of useless things isn't making her any happier. She dismisses the Leek and heads on home. As the trio head on out, they notice that Madame Green Tomato‘s house is tipping over from the excessive amount of bought items. The gang get in shopping carts (except Harry, who is in a carrying basket) and head over to the house to stop the remaining deliveries from flooding the house. As they head there, the back door begins to open all the items begin to pour out and land in the lake behind the house. Rob thinks that her house is alright, but right on cue, the sudden loss of weight causes the house to be flung across the town and crash-land upon impact. Later that evening, after the disaster, Madame Green Tomato is comforted by her butlers, the poor girl's family, and the little boy with his dad at the picnic table. They begin to sing the same song that the poor girl and the little boy sang earlier and Madame Green Tomato believes that everything will turn out alright in the end. Back on the countertop, Rob and Harry are sad about the story, that they start crying. The French Greens appear again and, now in a bossy manner, remind them that they need to wrap up the episode as soon as possible. Then, they head over to Quirky for the bible verse of the day. The Bible verse is Proverbs 15:27a: "He who is greedy for gain troubles his own house." Harry decides that he will not get the camper for his jeep and will be happy for what he already owns as the show ends. Trivia * The kitchen sink being the last item is a visual gag on the term "Everything but the kitchen sink". * Toaster ovens are miniature ovens that work the same way as a regular stove-top one. * This episode was the first for several things: ** The first appearance of Madame Green Tomato, as well as the first episode of her and Rob’s relationship. ** The first episode Anne appears with other characters known as her parents. She first appeared in The Action Figure That Saved Christmas with her (Grandpa) Jason Leek. ** The first episode John Wahba and Daniel Patrick O'Brien worked on. ** The first episode to update the cold open by featuring Rob and Harry speaking with more up-to-date voices. ** The first episode to feature the 1999 logo and opening montage. * This episode was the last for several things: ** The last episode Chris Olsen worked on. He's been working on FruityTales at Big Deal since Where's Ghost When I'm F-Fear?. ** This was also the last episode where Mark Nawrocki was given an editor's credit, but only during the My Veggie Burger song. * Mark Nawrocki read the interactive storybook version on King Jason and the Pony. * This is the second episode where Rob and Harry don't receive a letter from a real kid who needs help. * Aside from the end, the continuity on Madame Green Tomato‘s hair when she's in the store is off. After Leek One tells them its time to shop, she her blonde hair. But when he suggests to her about dropping he stuff at her house, she has her regular hair. * The poster depicts the Alien with electric powers, which he never displayed in the episode he was in. * This episode continues the "End of Seriousness" story arc started in the previous episode, in which the disastrous results of "The Song of the Chipmunks" saw Serious Songs with Harry cancelled until further notice, while management fielded other ideas for mid-show songs. * Towards the end of the episode, Rob and Harry are seen crying without any tears in their eyes. * Leek One was in the Punch-o-matic segment. * The way Rob said "Whaddaya suppose that is?" is in the same manner Dewie said in the first Boy-Harry episode. * Jerry Lewis, born in Newark, NJ, was a comedian and actor, known for his works such as 1963's "The Nutty Professor". He was known currently for hosting telethons supporting the Muscular Dystrophy Association. He passed away on August 20th, 2017. * The way Jean Claude narrates some parts in rhyme is a similar manner towards the Madeline series (a children's series about a little girl in France, and the narrator would rhyme in a dime). * Jeep is a car manufacturer. Goofs * The inside of Green Tomato‘s mouth is missing while shopping through the aisles. * When Harry drives, he is first seen without a Nose. * The shadows on the train set are out of place. * As the camera turns during Timmy and his dad singing, the flags and carts in the background were buzzing. The shadows were flickering as well. * When Madame Green Tomato moves while sitting, she often clips through the cushion. * After Green Tomato gets off the cart, the feather duster driver glitches a bit. * Annie in one shot is shown with no Shirt. * After most of the stuff falls out of the house, both Rob and Madame Green Tomato are smaller than how they were from the previous shot. * The air compressor clips through the wall when it flies out the door. Also in the same shot, one of the wood supports for the house glitches a bit. * When the house is flying, there is a black hole in the middle of the house's wood ground. * When Timmy and Anne are shown singing in the end, the plate is missing and then it reappears. They are at the end in one shot in the further away shot they are back in the middle of the table. * Still waters are shown.